Episode 8: The Hyrule Fantasy Part 1
This was uploaded on Newgrounds on Dec 20, 2012, 2 years since Episode 7, then was uploaded on Youtube on Dec 23. It is the first episode of the Hyrule Fantasy Arc. NG Medals are also included. The story takes place at Link's home. Red Link is still angry at Purple for training the cucco (Cojiro) who tried to kill him as a reaction to Red's KFC joke stab with its flock. He threatens to strangle Purple with the hookshot if he sneaked it along with them. Even he didn't know where he obtained the hookshot, except for the fact that he was at the Lost Woods. While Red checks on his inventory. Green explained his problem in Episode 5 (during their seperation) and 6 to Blue and Purple. Blue reveals that Uncle Alfon was last seen at a Milk Bar in the Village, drinking his life away. Red found a bomb bag, 200 Rupees, and a dirty magazine which has the latest edition of Playrule. Purple sneaks a peek at the magazine by scaring Red with Cojiro. Blue reminds Red and Purple that they had a job to fulfill, a list to complete, and save the kingdom while doing so. Purple read the list. It was blank, but had a note inside, which says that if they need more information, they have to visit Oshus, an old man who lives in Death Mountain. Before they head there, Red doesn't want to bring the cucco along with them, so the Link's decides to take the cucco to LonLon Ranch, and if they need help, they will call Cojiro using the Ocarina. Green is sort of skeptical about this plan because of what happened with his ocarina before. While at LonLon Ranch, they meet Malon, who greeted Green as "Grasshopper" due to his green clothes and the way he patters about when he walks, much to Green's dismay. Red attempts to woo Malon, but Blue said Malon wants him on the other side with a restraining order. Green asked Malon to babysit Cojiro while they're at an errand at Death Mountain, because Malon's dad breeds super cuccos. Before the Links left, Malon reminded Link to stop his uncle from scaring the cows making them produce sour milk. Unfortunately, Malon found Alfon scaring the cows again. The Links reached the Cave of No Return, an infamous cave. Red believes it was named to sound cool, Green persumes it was to reference the challenging difficulty. Blue believes they need to complete the list first AND THEN enter the cave. Purple says he had the right list because it was the only one he found in Chris's house.. The Links enter the cave with Purple's lantern Moments later, they managed to find the exit, which is surprisingly not challenging to get to, except for the five minute gap of Purple getting lost with the lantern while Red was forced to drag him out. Blue found out how simple the cave is because the sign explains that the cave was intended for casual adventurers (noobs) only. Red was offended, Purple believes it was fun. Purple believes that the cave has the Twilight Realm portal (as Chris from Episode 5 explained), but it wasn't there They meet Error, an apprentice of Oshus, who rearranged things last year, and that cave was tested for mental endurance, and he escortted the Links to Oshus's lair. Inside, they meet Oshus, who turns out to be an 8-bit old man who speaks Ancient Hylian language which only Error, and Oshus's other apprentice, Bagu, can understand and translate. Purple had Oshus offended by harassing his age. Blue thinks that they have made a big mistake coming here. Bagu explains that Oshus sent notes, and make up the list on the spot for the Links to complete them. After Red mocks Oshus, and was given a punishment. Oshus then started to explain the first task. Red guessed that it is an endurance challenge about the longest time the Links last in the desert without passing out from the heat, or drinking any water, and he doesn't want any part of it. He changed his mind after being told that Oshus actually wants the Links to take photographs of exotic Gerudos (hot girls) in their hidden oasis. Error and Bagu explains that doing this mission will test the art of speed and stealth. If they returned with the requested items, Oshus will play the "Money Making Game" with them. Red brings the Picto Box from Oshus. Before they started the quest, Green notices a bad feeling and the episode ends. References Made: 1) The story arc plot summary scene before the menu screen obviously makes a reference to Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. 2) Blue says Gesundheit after Purple says Oshus's name. (He couldn't resist) 3) The Cave of No Return is refereced to a level at Four Swords Adventures with the same name. 4) The Kaizo trap is referenced to the Super Kaizo Mario World mechanics 5) Blue mentioning the "Think with Portals" strategy from Portal series. 6) "I Am Error!" is a reference to a famous quote in Zelda II The Adventure of LInk. 9) Ezlo, Link's former hat companion from Minish Cap, makes a cameo appearance in the Ocarina Mishap bonus scene, when Link unintentionally summoned him with the Ocarina 9) Wizzrobes are the recurring enemies of almost every Zelda game. Link's quote of "A WIZZROBE DID IT!" NG Medals/Hidden Features 1) Trolling Ganon - Click on "When is the next one coming out?" and you will be greeted by the death screen of the 4 Links and the Game Over Return of Ganon screen. (Zelda II) 2) Ocarina - Click on Green Link when he mentions about events that happened with him and the ocarina at LonLon Ranch. You will see the use of the teleportation song on the Ocarina, with disastrous results. 3) The Lost Woods - Click on Red Link when he mentions the Lost Woods, you will see a scene where Red Link attempts to escape the Lost Woods using the "North, West, South, West" route. 4) Cucco Ball Z - An obvious reference of Dragon Ball Z. Click on Malon immediately after Cojiro starts leaving, and you will be greeted to the other super cuccos Cojiro meet which wear clothes worn by the main Dragon Ball Z characters and a cow. Blue says that he saw that gag coming a mile away. 5) Expect us - Go to Chapter Select and click on the mask button on the top right corner to see Dark Links wearing Annonymous Masks. "Greetngs, World. We are Annonymous! You should have expected us!"